rjs_the_amazing_race_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
RJ's The Amazing Race Season 4
RJ's The Amazing Race 4 RJ's The Amazing Race Season 4 is the 4th installment of the RJ's The Amazing Race Tengaged Group. The season featured 12 teams of 2 who raced around the world from the comforts of their own home. The season featured 1st time visits to Uruguay, Ireland, Greece, Angola, Turkey, Fiji and Palau. Brogs17 was the winner of the Season. Casting The applications for Season 4 were very popular due to the successful bid of our Ad on Tengaged. The Season 4 applications allowed for the cast of Season 4, 2nd half of Season 5 and the whole cast of Season 6 to be confirmed, however, the Season 5 and 6 cast was not revealed until later. Majority of the teams in Season 4 where new to RJ's The Amazing Race, however, the cast included Elvira who participated in Seasons 2 and 3 (Finishing 5th in Season 3) and Marwane who participated in Season 2 and finished 9th. Road Works Twist This season featured a new twist for a team that was last but not eliminated on a leg. Instead of a team receiving a Speed Bump the team got a Road Works instead. The Road Works is where the team that was saved from elimination needs to "repair" themselves so need to take a rest from one Leg, however, they have to choose another team that's been eliminated to replace them! Season 4 Teams & Results *⊃ indicates the team who used the U-Turn *⊂ indicates the team who received the U-Turn *⋑ indicates 2 U-Turns were available and this team used the 2nd U-Turn *⋐ indicates the team who received the 2nd of the 2 U-Turns *ƒ indicates the team won the Fast Forward *> indicates the team who used the Yield *< indicates the team who received the Yield *ε indicates the team used the Express Pass *RW in Green indicates the team that was chosen to take the place of the team who was saved from elimination on the previous leg *RW next to leg number indicates that the team saved from elimination did not choose a replacement team and therefore the team was eliminated *⊃⊂ next to leg number indicates a U-Turn was available on the leg but was unused *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Road Works on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated The Route Leg 1 (United States > Uruguay) *Chicago, Illinois, United States image:United States Mini.png (Millennium Park) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Chicago to Montevideo, Uruguay image:Uruguay Mini.png *Montevideo (Central Cemetery) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Montevideo (Naval Museum of Montevideo) image:Detour Mini.png *Montevideo (Radisson Montevideo Victoria Plaza Hotel) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams departed from Chicago to Montevideo. In Montevideo teams encountered a Roadblock which required the teams to work out which of the people buried in the Central Cemetery died at the oldest age. In the Detour teams had to choose either Air or Ground. At the Pit Stop Carlisle checked-in 1st and won the Express Pass while Wonderdog was the last team to arrive and was eliminated! Leg 2 (Uruguay > Ireland) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Montevideo to Dublin, Irelnad image:Ireland Mini.png *Dublin (Trinity College) image:Detour Mini.png *Dublin (Molly Malone Statue) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Dublin (Spire of Dublin) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Dublin teams came across a Detour where teams chose either Shapes or Letters. The Roadblock required teams to fill in the missing lyrics of the famous song called "Molly Malone". At the Pit Stop Chopchop was 1st and Luis_Leal77 was last and eliminated! Leg 3 (Ireland) *Dublin (Father Mathew Bridge) image:Detour Mini.png *Dublin (Aviva Stadium) image:U-Turn Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Dublin (Dublin Castle) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams found out they were staying in Dublin and had to choose either Up In The Air or Down In The Water in the Detour. Teams then encountered the 1st ever Double U-Turn where Elvira used it on Chopchop and IceIceBaby used it on Danielvk. The Roadblock made teams work out which singer has a concert called Diamonds World Tour in 2013 that will be at the Aviva Stadium at some point. At the Pit Stop David123456 checked-in 1st and Danielvk was last and was eliminated! Leg 4 (Ireland > France) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Dublin to Paris, France image:France Mini.png *Paris (Eiffel Tower) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Paris (Notre Dame de Paris) image:Detour Mini.png *Paris (Jardin du Luxembourg) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams finally left Dublin and flew to Paris. Once in Paris teams discovered a Fast Forward which Jharrin7887 worked out where the Pit Stop was from the picture. The Roadblock required teams to look for a letter from the top of the Effiel Tower (this was a picture from the top of the Effiel Tower). The Detour was a choice between Luck or Skill. At the Pit Stop Jharrin7887 was 1st and Gabco was last and eliminated! Leg 5 (France > Greece) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Paris to Athens, Greece image:Greece Mini.png *Athens (Odeon of Herodes Atticus) image:Yield Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Athens (National Archaeological Museum of Athens) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Athens (The Parthenon) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Athens teams encountered a Yield where Chopchop used the Yield on Jharrin7887. The Detour was a choice between Scientist or Chef. The Roadblock tested teams knowledge of Greek Gods and Goddesses as they had to identify the Greek Goddesses from the list provided. At the Pit Stop Carlisle was 1st and it was Jharrin7887 who was last and was eliminated! Leg 6 (Greece > Angola) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Athens to Luanda, Angola image:Angola Mini.png *Luanda (Quatro de Fevereiro Airport) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Luanda (Luanda Cathedral) image:Detour Mini.png *Luanda (National Bank of Angola) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Upon arrivial in Luanda teams encountered a Roadblock which required them to identify the airline out of the list provided that wasn't a real airline. The Detour was a choice between Quick Memory or Quick Collection. At the Pit Stop Carlisle secured another 1st while Chopchop was last but not eliminated! Leg 7 (Angola > Turkey) *image:Road Works Mini.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Luanda to Istanbul, Turkey image:Turkey Mini.png *Istanbul (Hagia Sophia) image:Detour Mini.png *Istanbul (Eyup Sultan Mosque) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Istanbul (Golden Horn) image:Pit Stop Mini.png The new twist of the season called the Road Works required Chopchop to sit out for this leg and choose an eliminated team to represent him during this leg. Chopchop failed to choose somebody resulting in his elimination. Once in Instanbul teams faced a Detour with a choice between Dirty Way or Clean Way. In the Roadblock teams had to answer questions about Abu Ayyub al-Ansari. At the Pit Stop it was Carlisle who was 1st after using his Express Pass and as he didn't get a subtitue it was Chopchop who was last and was eliminated! Leg 8 (Turkey > Australia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Istanbul to Perth, Australia image:Australia Mini.png *Perth (Kings Park) image:Detour Mini.png *Perth (Crown Perth) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Perth (Swan Bells) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams left Istanbul and flew to Perth. Once there a Detour made them choose either Air or Ground. The Roadblock required teams to name the statue in the picture provided. At the Pit Stop it was Carlisle who secured his fourth 1st Place and Elvira was last but not eliminated! Leg 9 (Australia > Fiji > Palau) *image:Road Works Mini.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Perth to Suva, Fiji image:Fiji Mini.png *Suva (Fiji Institute of Technology) image:Detour Mini.png image:U-Turn Mini.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Suva to Koror, Palau image:Palau Mini.png *Koror (Koror-Babeldaob Bridge) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Koror (Ngerekebesang Island) image:Pit Stop Mini.png As Elvira was saved from elimination she received a Road Works which meant she had to choose an eliminated team to replace her on this leg of the race - Elvira chose Chopchop. Teams arrived in Suva and encountered a Detour where they chose either Break Out or Break It. After the Detour teams discovered a U-Turn which ultimately went unused as IceIceBaby used it on Marwane, however, IceIceBaby had already used a U-Turn back on Leg 3. After signing up for charter flights teams arrived in Koror and took on a Roadblock which required them to work out whether Koror or Babeldaob was a tribe in Survivor: Palau. At the Pit Stop it was Brogs17 who checked-in with his first 1st Place and Elvira's replacement which was Chopchop placed last and so Elvira was eliminated! Leg 10 (Palau > Japan) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Koror to Osaka, Japan image:Japan Mini.png *Osaka (Sumiyoshi Tasha) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Osaka (Umeda Sky Building) image:Detour Mini.png *Osaka (Osaka Castle) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Osaka teams faced a Roadblock where they had to identify the great Gods who are collectively knwon as "Sumiyoshi Okami". The Detour was a choice between Brains or Balance. At the Pit Stop it was Brogs17 who was 1st and IceIceBaby was last and eliminated! Leg 11 (Japan) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Osaka to Nagoya, Japan image:Japan Mini.png *Nagoya (Higashiyama Zoo and Botanical Gardens) *Nagoya (Osu Kannon) image:Detour Mini.png *Nagoya (Nagoya TV Tower) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After travelling by Rail teams arrived in Nagoya where the Roadblock was removed from the leg due to complications. In the Detour teams chose either Throw or Blast. At the Pit Stop it was Brogs17 who was 1st once again and Marwane (the underdog of the season) was finally eliminated! Leg 12 (Japan > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Nagoya to Chicago, Illinois, United States image:United States Mini.png *Chicago (Navy Pier) image:Detour Mini.png *Chicago (Chicago Theatre) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Chicago (Millennium Park) image:Finish Line.png Teams arrived in their final destination which was Chicago where they faced a Detour making them choose either Normal or Opposite. At the Chicago Theatre teams had to put the eliminated teams into order of elimination before taking on the Roadblock. The Roadblock required team to successfully place 20 out of the 50 states of America onto a map. At the Finish Line it was Brogs17 who crossed the Finish Line 1st and won the season, Carlisle was 2nd and David123456 was 3rd. Season 4 Facts & Records *1st time ever there are 12 teams *1st time ever there are 12 legs *Wonderdog was the 1st team ever to finish 12th *1st time ever a Road Works twist appears *IceIceBaby had used the U-Turn on Marwane on Leg 9, however, after another team pointed out to me that IceIceBaby had used the U-Turn before (Leg 3) it ultimately took no effect *There was suppose to be a Roadblock on Leg 11 which was removed due to complications *Sets the record for most countries visited in 1 season (11 including United States) *1st time visits to Uruguay, Ireland, Greece, Angola, Turkey, Fiji and Palau